Une question qui peut changer la vie
by petitlutin
Summary: Jack va se faire expulser du territoire américain, à moins que...


**Titre** : Une question qui peut changer la vie

 **Auteur** : Morgane42

 **Bêta** : Marjorie

 **Personnages** : Jack et Sam principalement, plus des personnages de mon invention

 **Saison** : 7 (Jack est Colonel, Sam est Major)

 **Genre** : Romance, émotions

 **Résumé** : Jack, d'origine Irlandaise, a oublié de refaire faire ses papiers à temps. Il va donc se faire expulser des États-Unis, à moins que…

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits reviennent à la MGM

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le caractère des personnages n'est pas repris. Je me suis inspirée du film ' _La Proposition_ _'_ , avec Sandra Bullock et Ryan Reynolds. L'univers de ce film ne m'appartient pas lui non plus.

Merci à Angelgym34 et à Marjorie pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements. Marjorie a pris du temps pour tout reprendre avec moi.

Je voulais aussi faire passer un petit message : n'hésitez pas à écrire ! Ne vous comparez pas aux autres et ne dites pas que c'est impossible. J'écris seulement depuis novembre donc je suis loin d'être parfaite mais là n'est pas la question. Ecrivez ! Faites-vous confiance et surtout amusez-vous ! Lancez-vous ! Que ce soit pour les concours ou non. Parenthèse fermée ;)

J'ai repris cet OS (qui est devenu une historie courte depuis!) en tenant compte de vos conseils et remarques. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Une question qui peut changer la vie**

La loi de non-fraternisation venait d'être abolie au sein de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Le Général Hammond en avait fait la demande auprès du Président des États-Unis. Celui-ci avait donné son accord, pour la plus grande joie des militaires qui y travaillaient. On pourrait croire que cette nouvelle réjouirait l'équipe phare SG-1, mais il n'en était rien.

En effet, Sam sentait les regards insistants de plusieurs hommes peser sur elle, où qu'elle aille. Alors, elle passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans son laboratoire. Elle s'y sentait à l'abri. Personne n'oserait venir la déranger ici, grâce à Teal'c. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait…

Jack, de son côté, était maussade. Lui aussi avait remarqué le manège de certains officiers vis-à-vis de _son_ Major, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez à la fin pour vous décider Jack ? » osa demander Daniel, triste pour son ami.

\- « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler Daniel ! » répondit Jack en faisant rebondir une balle sur le mur dans le bureau de l'archéologue.

\- « Vous voulez bien arrêter ça, c'est assez agaçant ! Et vous m'avez très bien compris. Si vous ne faites pas le premier pas, alors quelqu'un d'autre risque fort de le faire pour vous ! » s'exclama Daniel, mécontent.

\- « Vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? » demanda Jack à son ami, le regardant enfin et laissant la balle retomber avant de glisser sur le sol. Devant le regard éloquent de Daniel, il continua : « Vous avez raison, je vais aller lui parler, mais je suis assez…nerveux. »

Daniel voulait aider ses amis. Il les savait malheureux depuis des années. Il reprit alors la parole :

\- « C'est normal Jack, mais vous savez, je suis persuadé que les sentiments de Sam à votre égard n'ont pas changé, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. »

\- « Merci Daniel, vous êtes un bon ami. Je vais faire les choses bien. Je ne veux pas gâcher la chance qui nous est offerte. »

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Daniel seul dans la pièce.

Teal'c, avec son flegme légendaire, était content pour ses amis. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. La loi des Tau'ri avait toujours été un mystère pour lui. Comme Sam, Jack et Daniel, lui aussi avait remarqué les sourires et les regards lancés au Major Carter. Après des années passées à sauver la galaxie, il estimait que ses amis avaient le droit d'être heureux. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de suivre les déplacements de Sam au maximum, tel un grand frère protecteur. Plus d'une fois, il avait lancé des regards réfrigérants autour d'eux quand ils étaient au Mess. Il l'escortait à son laboratoire, lui disant que c'était sur la route de ses quartiers. Tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas le cas mais ils préféraient ignorer ce fait.

Pendant ce temps, George Hammond était assis à son bureau, pensant à ses deux meilleurs officiers. Il était heureux pour eux. Ils méritaient largement leur bonheur. Il n'était pas fou. Depuis le test Zatarc, il avait bien remarqué les regards que se lançaient Jack et Sam quand ils pensaient ne pas être vus. Il savait qu'ils avaient mis leurs sentiments de côté pour protéger leur carrière mutuelle. Et pour ça, il les admirait. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta légèrement lorsque le téléphone posé sur son bureau se mit à sonner. La conversation qui suivit allait changer bien des choses, mais personne ne le savait encore…

Quand il eut raccroché, il se passa une main sur le visage, secoué. « Pauvres enfants ! » pensa-t-il. « Le destin est décidément contre vous. » Soufflant un bon coup, il se leva et partit à la recherche du Colonel O'Neill. Il devait absolument lui parler. Il finit par le croiser dans le couloir menant au Mess.

\- « Colonel O'Neill ! » lança le Général, le visage dur. « Venez dans mon bureau. J'ai à vous parler. »

\- « Bien sûr mon Général ! » répondit Jack, surpris. Allait-il lui parler de Sam ? Avait-il remarqué le petit manège des officiers de la base lui aussi ?

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, le Général Hammond baissa sa garde et s'adressa à Jack moins formellement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- « Asseyez-vous fiston. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas évident. »

\- « Vous me faites peur mon Général. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jack, inquiet.

\- « Je viens de recevoir un appel à l'instant. Un certain Monsieur Gilbertson m'a prévenu que votre Visa a expiré et que vous allez être expulsé dans quelques jours si vous ne trouvez pas une solution ! » lâcha le Général, telle une bombe.

\- « Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je devais m'en occuper le mois dernier, mais avec les dernières missions qui se sont enchaînées, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! » lança Jack, dépité.

Tous les deux furent interrompus dans leur conversation quand on tapa à la porte. C'était Sam. Elle voulait demander au Général Hammond la permission de partir plus tôt ce soir-là. Une première ! Mais elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus de toute cette attention portée à sa personne.

\- « Entrez ! » entendit-elle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le Colonel O'Neill assis en face du Général ! Apparemment, elle les avait interrompus dans leur entretien.

\- « Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous seriez là mon Colonel ! Mon Général, je reviendrai vous parler plus tard. » dit Sam en voulant sortir de la pièce au plus vite, se sentant honteuse de les avoir dérangés pour si peu. Jack, en regardant Sam, eut une idée brillante qui résoudrait ses deux 'problèmes' actuels. Il se lança alors, sans même consulter Hammond :

\- « Entrez Carter, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, entre ma chérie ! » s'exclama Jack, sous les yeux ébahis de Sam et du Général.

\- « Mais que… »

\- « Colonel ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? » demandèrent le Général et Sam simultanément.

\- « Viens t'asseoir Sam ! » demanda Jack avant de se tourner vers Hammond.

\- « C'est facile mon Général. Sam et moi allons nous marier ! Nous voulions garder notre relation pour nous encore un moment, mais voilà, c'est dit ! » sourit Jack, fier de son coup. Sam était trop ahurie pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- « C'est parfait ! Voilà qui va arranger votre situation Colonel. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai un débriefing de mission dans dix minutes. Vous pouvez rester ici pour discuter si vous le souhaitez. » lança le Général avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

A l'entente du claquement de la porte, Sam sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

\- «Mon Colonel, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sam, mécontente de ne pas comprendre la situation.

\- « Je suis désolé Carter, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Voyez-vous, j'ai un service à vous demander. Un gros service, en fait. » avoua Jack, penaud.

\- « Je vous écoute, mon Colonel ! » répondit Sam, intriguée par le comportement de son supérieur.

\- « Le Général m'a convoqué dans son bureau dans un but bien précis. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais je suis d'origine Irlandaise. Mon Visa a expiré et je vais bientôt être expulsé. » lui confia Jack.

\- « Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Je suppose que le Général va vous aider à régulariser votre situation. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tout ceci à affaire avec moi ! Pourquoi avoir dit que nous allions nous… marier ? » termina Sam, les rouages tournant dans sa tête. « Oh ! » lança-t-elle quand elle eut compris, faute de mots.

\- « Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je vous promets de régler tout ça au plus vite ! Et puis, nous avons le droit maintenant ! » crut bon d'ajouter Jack, tentant de faire sourire la jeune femme.

Il était secrètement heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il allait enfin épouser la femme qu'il aimait !

\- « Oui, nous avons le droit. » souffla Sam, déçue. Elle rêvait d'épouser Jack, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça soit dans de telles conditions. Il lui demandait de se marier avec lui uniquement pour rester sur le territoire Américain… C'était d'un romantique !

\- « Est-ce que vous acceptez de m'aider ? » demanda Jack, plein d'espoir.

\- « Parce que j'ai le choix peut-être ? » ironisa-t-elle. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle parlait tout de même à son supérieur hiérarchique, elle reprit plus calmement:

\- « Ecoutez, vous me mettez dans une situation délicate. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que l'on risque si on se fait démasquer ? »

Jack ne tint pas compte de la remarque de Sam. Il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup.

\- « Si jamais il nous arrive un problème, je vous promets d'en prendre toute la responsabilité. Hors de question que vous alliez en prison. S'il le faut, je dirai même que je vous en ai donné l'ordre ! » expliqua Jack en tentant de la rassurer.

Sam avait presque envie d'accepter parce que d'une elle voulait l'aider, et de deux, elle l'aimait, mais il y avait une chose qui la tourmentait malgré tout.

\- « Il y a encore quelque chose qui me gêne… » commença Sam, mal à l'aise.

Jack patienta, lui laissant le temps qu'il lui fallait. Après tout il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle !

\- « Je vous écoute ! » lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant et compréhensif.

\- « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon mariage, voyez-vous. Pas que je sois une grande fan des tra la la, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour je me marierais pour cette raison ! »

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Sam se sentait soulagée d'avoir déballé son sac, et Jack, lui, se sentait comme le dernier des crétins de lui voler son mariage comme cela. Mais d'un autre côté, que faire ? Le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur et Jack refusait d'être éloigné. Il avait envie de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais ces choses-là n'étant pas son fort, il se contenta de lui dire :

\- « Ecoutez Carter faute de mieux, je vous promets de faire annuler le mariage quand tout ça sera fini ! Comme ça, vous pourrez vous marier pour de vrai et avec un homme que vous aimez ! »

\- « Un homme que j'aime… Là n'est pas le problème. Vous êtes idiot ou vous le faites exprès ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! » pensa Sam tristement. Impossible de lui avouer ses sentiments maintenant ! Alors elle se contenta de lui dire :

\- « C'est d'accord mon Colonel ! » répondit Sam en se forçant à afficher une mine enjouée.

\- « Excellent ! Mais dans ce cas, laissons tomber les 'Carter' et les 'Colonel'. Et nous devrions aussi nous tutoyer vous ne croyez pas ? Si nous voulons passer pour de jeunes fiancés… » proposa Jack.

\- « C'est d'accord mon… Jack ! » se corrigea-t-elle.

\- « Bien ! Excellent. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vous invite chez moi ce week-end. Vous allez rencontrer votre future belle-famille ! » s'exclama Jack en se frottant les mains.

\- « Comment allons-nous procéder ? » s'inquiéta Sam, pragmatique.

\- « Et bien, je vais réserver deux billets pour le prochain vol à destination de Dublin. Mes parents y ont une maison. Vous rencontrerez sûrement mon frère également. » expliqua-t-il.

\- « Très bien, je vais de ce pas demander au Général de partir plus tôt afin de préparer mes affaires. Mais, comment allons-nous l'annoncer aux autres ? » Demanda Sam.

\- « Vous pensez à tout Carter, comme toujours. Dans un premier temps, rentrez chez vous. Faites votre sac. Je passerai vous prendre chez vous. Pour ce qui est de nos amis, je pensais leur annoncer plus tard si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Daniel serait capable de sauter dans le prochain avion afin de nous demander des explications ! Quant au reste, nous avons tout le temps du vol pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- « Vous avez raison, faisons comme cela. Ah, mais ça ne va pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda Jack, inquiet.

\- « On se vouvoie toujours ! Il va falloir faire attention si on veut paraître crédibles ! »

\- « On va remédier à cela tout de suite dans ce cas Sam ! Ça _te_ va ? » insista-t-il sur le ' _te_ '.

\- « C'est parfait Jack ! »

Jack s'approcha alors d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, heureux et soulagé. Sam sentit ses jours rosir.

\- « Oui, tout est parfait tu as raison ! » affirma-t-il en la regardant.

Sam sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle aimait leurs échanges. Et si elle devait se contenter de cela, et bien, ce sera toujours mieux que rien. « Tu es maso ma pauvre fille ! » se dit-elle.

\- « Une dernière chose. Il faut que j'appelle le bureau de l'immigration pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et qu'ils me laissent tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ! » sourit Jack.

\- « Oh, et Sam ? » continua-t-il.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « En ce qui me concerne, ça sera facile de paraître 'crédible' ! » lança Jack avant de passer la porte, laissant une Sam perplexe derrière lui. « A tout à l'heure ! »

\- « A tout à l'heure. » crut bon de répondre Sam, mais il était déjà parti.

Elle se sentait perdue. Jack paraissait presque réjoui, et pourtant c'était impossible. Il avait juste besoin de son aide, ni plus, ni moins. « Ne rêve pas ma vieille ! » se dit-elle intérieurement. « Vous êtes juste amis, et rien de plus. » Mais en tout cas, pas de son côté…

Comme quoi, une simple question peut vous changer la vie, mais était-ce pour le mieux ? L'avenir le dira !

Sam et Jack se tenaient à présent côte à côte dans la queue pour faire enregistrer leurs bagages. Sam était nerveuse et Jack pouvait le sentir. Il se sentit désolé de lui infliger cela.

\- « Tu peux toujours annuler Sam tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. » lui dit Jack, espérant quand même qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

\- « Je tiendrai parole si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! » lança Sam, laissant l'agacement poindre dans sa voix.

\- « Je n'en doutais pas, c'est seulement que tu me sembles angoissée. » Jack ne savait pas comment lui parler.

\- « Il y a de quoi l'être quand même ! Je suis nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer ta famille ! Et si je ne leur plaisais pas ? Ta mère va sûrement se rendre compte qu'on lui ment. Une mère sent ces choses-là ! »

Elle commençait de s'affoler, alors Jack se tourna vers elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

\- « Respire Sam, tout se passera bien ! Ma famille va t'adorer tu verras. »

Jack voulut continuer, mais leur tour était venu de faire enregistrer leurs bagages.

Une fois dans l'avion, Sam s'installa côté hublot, Jack à sa gauche. Elle regardait le paysage, pensive. Jack ne voulut pas la déranger et attendit le décollage pour reprendre leur conversation, laissant le temps à Sam de rassembler ses idées. Il la trouvait distante. Il se demandait dans quoi il s'était embarqué et s'il avait bien fait de l'entraîner avec lui dans cette situation. Il avait des sentiments pour elle mais il ne savait pas si elle, elle en avait toujours pour lui. Elle paraissait aussi peu sûre d'elle, un trait qu'il découvrait. En mission, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle dégageait. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, ils ne savaient que peu de choses l'un sur l'autre. Voulant remédier à cela, il se lança :

\- « Ma mère s'appelle Margaret et mon père Andrew. Ils ont 80 ans et sont mariés depuis plus de 55 ans. Ma mère est très gentille, mon père est plus… réservé. C'est lui qui m'a appris à pêcher. Ce sont des gens simples. J'avais un frère aîné, John. Il est décédé il y a quelques années déjà. Et j'ai aussi un petit frère, Nathan. Et tu verras, il y a de beaux paysages autour de la maison. » expliqua Jack, souriant en parlant de ses proches.

Sam l'écoutait, tentant de se représenter les membres de sa famille. Elle avait hâte de les rencontrer. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais toutes les émotions de la journée l'avaient fatiguée. Elle essayait de lutter mais n'y arrivait pas. Sa tête dodelinait dangereusement. La voyant faire, Jack sourit doucement et lui dit :

\- « Dors Sam, je suis là ! On continuera cette discussion plus tard. »

Sam s'installa alors plus confortablement, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son voisin. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'elle aurait juré avoir senti Jack humer ses cheveux.

Jack était heureux. Sam lui faisait assez confiance pour dormir à ses côtés, malgré ce qui s'était passé. Il espérait que leur relation évoluerait ce week-end. Il avait aussi hâte de la présenter à sa famille. Surtout à sa mère. Depuis Sara, il ne lui avait présenté personne. Mais il était persuadé que Sam était la bonne et qu'elle s'intégrerait très vite. Il laissa ensuite son esprit vagabonder pour le reste du voyage, jetant de temps en temps un regard en biais à Sam, soucieux de ne pas la réveiller. Le trajet continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jack sente l'appareil perdre de la vitesse et amorcer sa descente. Il réveilla alors doucement Sam, la prévenant de leur prochaine arrivée.

\- « Sam, réveille-toi ! » On est presque arrivés ! » lui sourit-il.

A l'entente de son prénom, Sam se réveilla, s'étira, et regarda à travers le hublot. Jack avait dit vrai. L'Irlande regorgeait de sublimes paysages.

\- « Wow ! » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

\- « C'est beau hein ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop accaparée par sa contemplation.

Ils descendirent ensuite de l'appareil et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport. A peine arrivés dans le hall bondé de monde, Jack fut presque aussitôt happé par deux bras, qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- « Ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir mon petit Jack ! » sanglota une femme.

\- « Laisse-le respirer un peu ! » dit un monsieur amusé derrière elle.

Pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait. Ce devait être les parents de Jack. Sam sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Cela lui rappela douloureusement sa propre mère, décédée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

L'embrassade terminée, Margaret se redressa et tourna la tête vers Sam. Cette dernière était un peu en retrait pour laisser la petite famille se retrouver.

\- « Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie Jack ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Sam d'un pas assuré malgré son âge.

\- « Si bien sûr maman, mais tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps. » sourit Jack avant de reprendre :

\- « Maman, papa, je vous présente Samantha Carter, ma petite amie ! » dit Jack, fier.

\- « Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur et Madame O'Neill ! » déclara Sam en tendant sa main.

\- « Oh pas de ça chez nous ! Appelez-moi Maggie. » demanda cette dernière avant d'engouffrer Sam dans ses bras.

Andrew jeta un regard désolé à Sam avant de lui dire :

\- « Bienvenue en Irlande Samantha ! »

\- « Merci, mais appelez-moi Sam s'il vous plait. Il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelait Samantha quand j'étais enfant, et c'est quand il était en colère contre moi. » expliqua Sam, faisant rire tout le monde.

\- « C'est entendu ! » lança la matriarche, se dirigeant déjà vers leur voiture.

\- « Allez viens Sam, direction la maison ! » sourit Jack, laissant passer Sam devant lui.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais pas inconfortable.

Margaret voulait en savoir plus sur Sam, mais elle pensait qu'ils étaient fatigués par le voyage. Et après tout, ils avaient tout le week-end pour apprendre à se connaître.

Andrew observait Sam, la trouvant charmante, mais lui aussi voulait en apprendre davantage avant de se faire son avis.

Ils savaient que leur fils avait souffert de la disparition de Charlie et de son divorce avec Sara. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup souffert. Ils espéraient que cela finirait différemment cette fois-ci.

\- « Nathan n'est pas venu au fait ? » demanda Jack, sortant ses parents de leurs pensées respectives.

\- « Non, il est en rendez-vous avec un couple de futurs mariés donc il s'excuse. Il nous rejoindra après. » expliqua Andrew.

\- « Votre fils est Pasteur ? » demanda Sam, à la fois curieuse et intéressée.

\- « Oui ! » sourit Margaret, la fierté évidente dans sa voix.

La route ne fut pas longue et ils arrivèrent rapidement chez les parents de Jack. Leur maison était très belle, un peu éloignée des autres maisons. La vue était à couper le souffle. Ils surplombaient un lac, et des collines à perte de vue les entouraient. Jack prit leurs bagages et Sam le suivit.

\- « Entrez ! » leur dit Maggie sur le seuil de la porte, avant de se tourner vers son fils :

\- « Pose les valises dans l'entrée, tu les monteras plus tard Jack ! »

\- « Je vous propose de boire un rafraîchissement, et je vous ferai visiter ensuite si vous le voulez bien Sam. » sourit Margaret.

\- « Ce n'est pas de refus maman, le voyage a été long. » révéla Jack.

\- « Que voulez-vous boire Sam ? » demanda Margaret en bonne hôtesse.

\- « De l'eau, ce serait parfait, merci Maggie ! » sourit Sam.

\- « Alors Sam, que faites-vous dans la vie ? » demanda Andrew, curieux.

\- « Je suis Major dans l'Armée de l'Air, et également le Second de votre fils. » expliqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- « Tu oublies de préciser que tu es aussi théoricienne en astrophysique ma puce ! » intervint Jack, fier d'elle.

\- « Et modeste avec ça. C'est très impressionnant ! » souffla Margaret.

Andrew ajouta :

\- « Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous, et depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? »

\- « Eh oh, c'est fini l'Inquisition Espagnole ! » la défendit Jack.

\- « Ce n'est rien Jack, c'est normal voyons ! Alors nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans, et nous sommes ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un mois maintenant ! » sourit Sam en regardant Jack.

\- « Il n'y a pas une loi contre ça ? » demanda Andrew en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Elle a été abolie peu avant que nous nous mettions ensemble papa. » répondit Jack, mal à l'aise de leur mentir et contrarié par toutes les questions que posaient ses parents à Sam, surtout son père.

Margaret, sentant le malaise s'installer, entreprit de faire découvrir les lieux à Sam pendant qu'Andrew aidait Jack à monter les valises.

\- « Alors en bas vous avez le salon et la salle à manger. Vous avez déjà vu la cuisine ! » énuméra Maggie en passant devant chaque pièce, souriante.

Sam regarda chaque pièce, trouvant la maison très à son goût. Simple, accueillante et chaleureuse. La visite fut écourtée par Maggie, qui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil en direction de l'étage. Sam allait lui en demander la raison lorsque l'ainée la devança :

\- «Venez, montons rejoindre nos hommes, cela vaudra mieux ! » lança-t-elle ensuite, l'entraînant à l'étage. Maggie lui expliqua alors qu'Andrew 'reprochait' à Jack le décès de leur petit-fils, et qu'entre les deux, une tension régnait depuis. Jack n'était pas revenu les voir depuis très longtemps. Au fond, Andrew savait bien que Jack n'y était pour rien, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire son deuil et il avait besoin de trouver un 'coupable'.

De leur côté, Andrew et Jack avaient déposé les valises dans la chambre qu'allait occuper le 'jeune couple'. Jack alla à la fenêtre, préférant tourner le dos à son père afin de rassembler ses esprits. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité des O'Neill ! Andrew s'assit au bord du lit et prit la parole :

\- « Je suis désolé Jack. Je ne voulais pas vous énerver ni vous gêner tous les deux. Mais je suis ton père et je veux seulement le meilleur pour toi. » avoua Andrew un peu gêné car peu habitué aux grandes déclarations.

\- « Je sais papa. » répondit Jack avant de se masser la nuque en un tic nerveux.

\- « En ce qui concerne Charlie, je voulais te dire… »

Il allait poursuivre mais ils furent interrompus quand Margaret poussa la porte, l'ouvrant en grand, Sam sur ses talons.

\- « N'oubliez pas Sam, notre chambre est au bout du couloir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! » dit Maggie avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers les hommes, taquine :

\- « Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous les deux vivants, c'est une bonne chose ! Nous allons vous laisser vous rafraîchir et pendant ce temps, je vais descendre préparer le repas, qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures ! »

Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Le malaise était encore palpable. Voulant rester un peu seule, Sam prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre.

\- « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Jack ! » voulut quand même dire Sam, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée contre lui, mais qu'elle n'avait juste pas envie de parler pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

\- « Oh mais prends ton temps, je vais défaire ma valise en attendant. » sourit-il.

Sam sentit l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et cela lui fit du bien. Elle entendit Jack parler. Il avait l'air contrarié. Elle finit de se préparer et sortit de la salle de bain, voulant lui demander ce qui se passait. A peine rentrée dans la chambre, Jack lança :

\- « On a un problème ! Monsieur Gilbertson du bureau de l'immigration a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Il m'a mis la pression, j'étais au pied du mur, alors je lui ai dit que le mariage était prévu après-demain je suis désolé! »

Sam était sous le choc. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient plus de temps, mais apparemment elle se trompait. Elle y voyait là le signe du destin. Elle allait lui proposer de tout arrêter, mais son visage était si inquiet qu'elle préféra s'abstenir. Elle avait envie de lui faire part de ses doutes, mais son esprit pragmatique reprit le dessus :

\- « Très bien, la première chose à faire est de prévenir tes parents. Nous allons annoncer notre mariage ce soir au dîner. Tout se passera bien tu verras! »

Elle se voulait rassurante et réconfortante, mais au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'épouser Jack et de mentir à ses parents, qui étaient si attachants. Elle avait surtout peur que leur secret leur explose en plein visage. Elle souffrirait bien assez après leur séparation, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Elle devait impérativement laisser ses sentiments de côté. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en acceptant ?

Pendant qu'ils étaient à l'étage, Nathan était arrivé. Il avait hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle amie de son frère. Jack et Sam finirent par descendre. Jack fit les présentations, et tous les cinq passèrent à table. Ne voulant pas briser leur couverture, Sam entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Jack. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Ces gestes ne passèrent pas inaperçus auprès de Margaret, d'Andrew et de Nathan, qui souriaient. Andrew prit alors la parole :

\- « Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement Sam. »

\- « Ce n'est rien Andrew, vous vouliez juste défendre votre fils et je le comprends. C'est ça, une famille. » lança Sam, triste.

\- « Vous avez envie de nous parler de la vôtre, Sam ? » demanda Margaret, curieuse de savoir ce qui rendait la jeune femme si triste.

\- « Mon père et moi sommes assez proches depuis quelques années. Il était malade, mais il va mieux maintenant. J'ai un aussi un grand frère, Mark. Quant à ma mère… elle est décédée il y a des années. » expliqua Sam.

\- « Oh, je suis désolée ma pauvre enfant. Bon, assez parlé ! Mangeons avant que ça ne devienne froid. » dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Sam était reconnaissante envers Maggie. Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement, tous discutèrent de sujets plus légers. Puis vint le moment où Jack finit par leur annoncer leur mariage, et même s'ils étaient surpris, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas froisser Sam davantage. Nathan proposa de les marier. Sam en fut ravie et émue. Jack et Sam montèrent ensuite se coucher.

\- « Prends le lit, je dormirai sur le sol. Un oreiller et une couverture me suffisent. » proposa Jack en parfait gentleman qu'il était.

\- « Ne sois pas ridicule, nous pouvons très bien partager ce lit ! » rétorqua Sam, trop fatiguée pour se battre sur ce sujet.

\- « Comme tu voudras Sam. Mon dos et mes genoux te remercient ! » plaisanta-t-il.

\- « Je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis assez fatiguée. Je pense m'endormir rapidement. » lui dit Sam avant de s'installer confortablement dans le lit.

Jack était déçu. Il sentait que quelque chose dérangeait Sam et aurait souhaité en discuter avec elle, mais il la respectait trop pour la brusquer. Il tenta de lui parler mais avec ses réponses monosyllabiques, il comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Aussi, il se contenta de rajouter :

\- « D'accord, moi aussi je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Sam. »

\- « Bonne nuit Jack. » répondit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'endormir, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Tous deux dormirent mal, cette nuit-là. Ils étaient soucieux de ne pas trop se rapprocher pour respecter l'intimité de l'autre. Sam avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel Jack et elle se retrouvaient en prison, séparés. Tout le monde leur avait tourné le dos pour avoir menti.

Après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparés, Jack partit pêcher avec son père et Sam partit se promener autour du lac avec Margaret. La journée se passa confortablement. Maggie et Sam en apprirent mieux l'une sur l'autre. Sam rit plus d'une fois à l'entente des pitreries de Jack quand il était enfant. Elle était plus détendue que la veille. Elle avait en effet réfléchi pendant la nuit, et décidé de jouer le jeu. Si elle se montrait trop distante avec lui, leur couverture tombait à l'eau alors elle ferait un effort.

Jack et son père, quant à eux, rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Avec son travail, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de retourner voir ses parents. Ils évoquèrent également Charlie, bien que parler de lui fût douloureux pour tous les deux. Andrew s'excusa, Jack promit de venir les voir plus souvent. Ils décidèrent ensuite de clore ce sujet pour de bon.

A midi, ils mangèrent le poisson pêché par Andrew et Jack. Nathan était au travail mais il promit de se libérer le soir.

Le soir même, il les invita tous au pub du village. Ce fut l'occasion de discuter des préparatifs du mariage qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Sam et Jack étant des personnes simples, ils n'avaient pas envie de grandes noces. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il y avait de la bière, du Whisky pour les plus courageux, un billard et des fléchettes. Tous s'amusèrent, et Sam et Jack se prirent au jeu.

\- « Alors, ce n'est pas un mythe les filles rousses aux tâches de rousseur en Irlande ?! » demanda Sam en sirotant sa bière.

Jack faillit s'étouffer dans la sienne en riant.

\- « Non Sam, ce n'en est pas un. Mais espérons que le monstre du Loch Ness en soit un, lui ! »

La soirée s'acheva ainsi. Il était temps de rentrer à présent. Le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain matin et les futurs époux avaient besoin de repos avant leur grand jour.

Nathan était rentré chez lui. Margaret et Andrew étaient montés se coucher. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter de Jack et de Sam. Ils trouvaient leur union précipitée mais ils appréciaient beaucoup la jeune femme. Surtout Maggie. Andrew se posait des questions mais sa femme le rassura. Après tout, ils étaient adultes et se connaissaient depuis des années. La vie est tellement courte alors pourquoi attendre ! Ce qui finit de faire pencher la balance était le fait que le mariage soit célébré chez eux. Maggie était ravie de participer aux préparatifs et Andrew, lui, était content de s'être rapproché de son fils. De plus, de par leur métier, ils mettaient leur vie en jeu chaque jour alors ils avaient raison de profiter de l'instant présent. L'avenir allait décider de la suite des évènements.

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait proposé une tisane à Sam, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Alors qu'il la préparait, elle mit un châle sur ses épaules et sortit s'asseoir sur le ponton. Malgré que ce soit le mois de mai, les soirées étaient encore fraîches. Entendant Jack arriver derrière elle, Sam tourna la tête et lui sourit.

\- « J'aime beaucoup ta famille ! » lui dit Sam.

\- « Merci Sam. Eux aussi t'apprécient beaucoup. Ma mère, surtout ! » répondit Jack en lui tendant sa tisane.

Sam mit aussitôt ses mains autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer.

\- « Alors, on va vraiment le faire ? On va se marier demain ? » demanda-t-elle en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- « Oui. Je serai celui qui t'attend en costume au bout de l'allée ! Tu as une robe au moins ? » Jack, toujours le mot pour rire.

Sam sourit en repensant à sa conversation avec Maggie. Elle lui avait donné sa robe la veille pour des retouches. C'était la robe de mariée de sa mère et Sam y tenait beaucoup. Maggie lui avait promis d'en prendre grand soin, et en avait profité pour lui donner un collier, bijou qui était dans la famille depuis des années. C'était un moment chargé en émotions pour toutes les deux. Sam s'en voulait de leur infliger ça. Elle s'était attachée à eux et espérait sincèrement intégrer leur famille. S'ils lui pardonnaient un jour bien sûr ! Parce qu'ils allaient être dévastés. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle reprit pied dans la réalité et répondit à Jack, qui attendait toujours une réponse :

\- « Oui, oui j'ai une robe !»

Elle but une gorgée de sa tisane. Jack reprit la parole :

\- « Ma mère m'a préparé la chambre d'amis. Je te laisse la chambre. C'est une tradition de dormir séparés la veille du mariage. » expliqua-t-il. « Même si je préférerais de loin dormir dans tes bras. » rajouta-t-il par la pensée.

\- « C'est très gentil merci. D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être aller se coucher. Il se fait tard. » dit Sam en se levant. Elle rajouta :

\- « Si tu veux que j'ai l'air décente demain matin, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! »

\- « Tu as raison allons-y. Même si tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être magnifique ! » affirma Jack en l'embrassant sur la joue, près de la commissure des lèvres. Si Sam avait un peu tourné la tête…

Il alla ensuite déposer la tasse vide de Sam à la cuisine.

Sam était une nouvelle fois torturée. Elle se passa machinalement la main sur la joue, à l'endroit où Jack l'avait embrassée, rêveuse. Elle aimerait sincèrement croire que Jack avait des sentiments pour elle, mais la dure réalité de leur situation lui revenait toujours en pleine figure.

\- « Bonne nuit Jack. » lança Sam, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende et montant déjà les escaliers.

\- « Bonne nuit. » répondit-il en sortant de la cuisine et en la regardant monter.

Il aurait aimé avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec elle mais il n'avait pas trouvé le temps, ou le courage de le faire. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant, que ce mariage n'était pas seulement un moyen de rester aux États-Unis pour lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, sa gorge était devenue sèche et il n'avait pas réussi à le lui dire. Il sentait Sam lui glisser entre les doigts mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter la machine en marche.

Sam, de son côté, se repassait sans cesse les paroles de son supérieur. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir avec toutes ses pensées.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent quand même par s'endormir assez tard, chacun pensant à l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent tous deux plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

N'y tenant plus, Sam se leva et alla à la rencontre de Jack, qui ne dormait pas lui non plus. Elle lui fit part de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Il la rassura avec des mots tendres qui lui firent presque croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Sam ne savait plus où elle en était mais elle était une femme de parole. Elle avait dit à Jack qu'elle l'aiderait donc elle allait le faire, quitte à souffrir par la suite.

Le matin du mariage était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde était en ébullition. Margaret avait établi un programme précis pour que Sam et Jack ne se croisent pas jusqu'à l'autel. Nathan était déjà à l'église, se préparant et disposant des fleurs pour décorer les bancs et la salle. Il avait vérifié la musique également.

Jack et Sam étaient chacun dans leur chambre en train de se préparer, nerveux. Andrew frappa à la porte et trouva Jack en train de se battre avec son nœud de cravate.

\- « Laisse fiston, je vais le faire ! » lui dit-il en se plaçant face à son fils.

\- « Tu sais, même si je trouve que ce mariage est un peu précipité, j'apprécie beaucoup Sam. »

\- « Merci papa. » lui dit Jack, soulagé de l'entendre.

\- « Ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de toi et heureux de ton choix. C'est une femme très bien. » continua Andrew sur sa lancée.

\- « Tu veux me faire pleurer ou quoi ? Sors de ma chambre et va plutôt te préparer ! » répondit un Jack à la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Sam n'était pas mieux. Elle s'était coiffée et maquillée. Elle avait aussi mis le collier que lui avait offert Margaret. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle était en train de pester quand Maggie arriva.

\- « Besoin d'aide Sam ? » demanda-t-elle en se glissant derrière elle.

Remontant la fermeture, elle ajouta :

\- « Vous êtes superbe **,** une très belle mariée. Jack a fait le bon choix. Bienvenue dans la famille ma chérie. »

Sam ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Comme elle aurait aimé que sa maman soit là à ses côtés en ce jour si important !

Comprenant la raison de son émotion, Maggie lui mit une main sur l'épaule, faute de mots.

\- « Je vais vous laisser finir de vous préparer. A tout à l'heure. » Puis elle sortit.

Une fois prêts, Maggie prit Sam avec elle pour l'emmener à l'église, Andrew emmenant son fils.

Chacun se mit à sa place, Jack joua avec les alliances dans la poche de son pantalon. Il les avait achetées la veille pendant que Sam et sa mère se promenaient.

Sam, elle, était devant l'église. Elle avait demandé à Margaret de la laisser seule une minute. Soufflant un bon coup, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Andrew soit là, près de l'entrée. Il lui offrit son bras et l'accompagna dans l'allée pour la mener jusqu'à l'autel, où l'attendait Jack. Elle le remercia d'un regard.

Sam se tourna et vit les parents de Jack au premier rang. Il y avait aussi des anciens amis de Jack ainsi que les paroissiens habituels. Leurs témoins étaient des amis d'enfance de Jack. Sam avait sympathisé avec eux le soir où ils étaient allés au pub.

Il lui prit alors doucement la main, la serrant dans un geste rassurant. C'était l'heure. Nathan prit alors la parole :

\- « Mes chers amis, nous voici aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union devant Dieu de mon frère Jack et de sa délicieuse fiancée, Samantha. Si l'un d'entre vous a une objection, qu'il le fasse maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Sam avait fermé les yeux, sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle se dégagea doucement de Jack, se tourna pour faire face à l'assemblée et dit :

\- « Oui ! Moi j'ai une objection. »

Tout le monde se regarda. Jack tenta de prendre la parole, ayant compris ce que Sam s'apprêtait à faire et voulait la dissuader, mais elle lui fit face de nouveau et le devança. Elle chuchota, de façon à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée Jack, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Se tournant vers l'assemblée face aux invités, elle reprit, plus fort :

\- « Le mariage est annulé. Jack et moi, nous vous avons menti. Il n'a pas fait le nécessaire à temps pour mettre à jour ses papiers et va être expulsé des États-Unis. Vous connaissez Jack… Notre travail étant très important, il était impossible qu'il parte. Il m'a alors demandé de l'aide. J'ai accepté après quelques réticences. Je suis sincèrement navrée. J'aime Jack mais lui ne m'aime pas. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Un mariage est fait d'amour. J'aurais aimé que mon père et mon frère soient là, ainsi que nos amis. Si ma mère était encore en vie, elle serait très déçue de mon comportement et en colère. Et elle aurait raison. De là où il est, je suis sûre que Charlie voudrait voir son père heureux également. Il voudrait qu'il se tienne en ces lieux auprès de la femme qu'il aime, et pour les bonnes raisons. Monsieur et Madame O'Neill encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée. Vous êtes des personnes formidables, vous ne méritiez pas ça. Merci Nathan pour avoir proposé de nous marier. Jack, on trouvera un autre moyen pour que tu restes aux États-Unis. Je demanderai à mon père, au Général Hammond, au Président même s'il le faut ! Je suis désolée. »

Regardant une dernière fois tout le monde, Sam s'enfuit.

Toute la famille était sonnée. Jack voulut rattraper Sam mais il fut retenu par son père, qui avait l'air en colère et déçu. Il voulait des explications, et il y avait droit. Se disant que Sam préférerait sûrement rester seule de toute façon, il resta auprès des siens pour tout leur raconter. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, son père s'apaisa, mais c'était au tour de sa mère de se mettre en colère. L'église était à présent déserte. Tout le monde était parti discrètement. Nathan était allé se réfugier dans son bureau, sentant la 'tempête' arriver. Il ne restait plus que Jack et ses parents.

\- « Jonathan Thomas O'Neill tu es un idiot ! » lança Margaret mécontente avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Puis de continuer :

\- « Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait subir à cette pauvre Samantha ? Tu me déçois terriblement. »

Andrew était d'accord avec Margaret, mais voyant son fils si malheureux, il s'abstint de tout commentaire supplémentaire. Un exploit.

\- « Je sais maman, j'ai agi comme un idiot. Sam croit que je ne l'aime pas. Comment la convaincre du contraire ? » demanda Jack en pleurant, se fichant de qui pouvait le voir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va la retrouver ! »

A peine sa mère eut-elle finit sa phrase que déjà Jack se lançait dans l'allée.

\- « Ah l'amour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne nous fait pas faire ? » dit Andrew en riant sous les yeux faussement réprobateurs de Margaret.

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait pris la voiture de Maggie. Entrant en quatrième vitesse chez les O'Neill, elle se changea, fit son sac et déposa son collier avec une note sur le lit qui disait :

 _« Je n'en suis pas digne  
Merci pour tout Maggie  
Au revoir ! »_

Puis admirant une dernière fois les lieux, elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

Sam était à présent chez elle et se morfondait. Elle avait appelé le Général Hammond dans l'avion pour lui donner sa démission, sans toutefois lui expliquer pourquoi. Voulant lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, il la refusa. Elle ressassait des idées noires quand on sonna à la porte. C'était Jack. Elle allait la refermer quand il parla :

\- « Laisse-moi entrer Sam, il faut qu'on discute ! »

\- « Je n'ai rien à te dire ! » s'énerva Sam en tentant de fermer la porte, mais il l'avait bloquée avec son pied.

\- « Alors, tu m'écouteras ! » dit-il en forçant le passage.

Quand il vit ses yeux rougis, il s'en voulut.

Sam s'assit sur son canapé et invita Jack à en faire de même, résignée. Elle lui proposa un café qu'il déclina. S'asseyant à son tour, il s'expliqua :

\- « Je suis désolé Sam. J'ai été un idiot de t'embarquer là-dedans. Mais sache que je t'aime moi aussi. » avoua-t-il sous l'air sceptique de Sam.

\- « Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais je suis sincère. Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, ce n'était pas seulement pour les raisons que tu connais. Ne revenons pas là-dessus. Depuis l'abolition de la loi de non-fraternisation, je cherchais un moyen de t'avouer mes sentiments. J'étais jaloux de tous ces hommes qui te tournaient autour. Dans ma tête, c'était la solution toute trouvée ! Je veux vraiment t'épouser mais j'aurais dû tout t'avouer avant. J'ai bien vu que tu cherchais à garder tes distances avec moi. Tu veux bien me pardonner s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Sam et en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- « Je ne sais pas Jack, tu m'as blessée. On aurait dû s'y prendre différemment tu ne crois pas ? Cette union est partie du mauvais pied et sur une base de mensonges. Tout aurait été plus facile si tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments plus tôt…»

A l'entente de ces paroles, Jack avait peur de l'avoir perdue.

\- « Je réalise que j'ai tout fait de travers. Je me fiche de ce visa ! J'aurais dû te demander de m'épouser, par pour rester aux États-Unis, mais parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'aimerais tellement que tu me croies ! » Il baissa la tête.

\- « Tu te rends compte que je me suis sentie utilisée ! Avec l'abolition de la loi, j'avais pensé que tu ferais un pas vers moi, et voilà que tu me demandes de m'épouser, tout ça pour un visa… » Sam lui fit sentir toute sa peine à travers ces mots. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre, estomaqué. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait crétin et qu'il l'avait faite souffrir alors que c'est la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

\- « Je comprends Sam, je vais te laisser tranquille ! » chuchota Jack en faisant mine de partir.

\- « Alors c'est tout, tu ne te bats pas davantage pour moi ? » demanda Sam en laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- « Je n'y comprends rien ! Tu veux que je reste après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? » demanda Jack, perplexe.

La communication n'étant pas son fort, il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire pour aggraver la situation. Avec sa chance, Sam allait mal interpréter ses propos, et c'en était fichu de lui !

\- « Je veux être sûre de tes sentiments ! Je ne veux plus souffrir. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Jack se rapprocha alors de nouveau et ancra son regard dans celui de Sam, laissant passer tout son amour.

\- « Mes sentiments sont sincères ! Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir à l'avenir car ce serait un mensonge, mais en revanche je te promets de tout faire pour l'éviter ! »

Le sentant sincère, Sam finit par abdiquer.

\- « D'accord Jack, je te crois. Mais ne me refais jamais ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas sinon! » lança Sam, sérieuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, la dernière phrase de Sam tournant dans leur tête. Jack réalisa à quel point il avait été proche de la perdre, et se jura de ne plus faire l'idiot. Puis soudain, Sam ouvrit grands les yeux :

\- « Oh non ! Je n'oserai plus jamais reparler à tes parents, j'ai été ridicule. » grogna-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de Jack, sentant son odeur.

\- « Pas du tout ! C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent. » sourit Jack.

\- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Sam en levant les yeux vers son homme.

\- « Oui, ma mère m'a traité d'idiot et elle avait raison ! » assura-t-il.

\- « Il faut aussi que je rappelle le Général. Je lui ai donné ma démission ! » avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

\- « Je suis désolé ma puce. Ne t'en fais pas, connaissant Hammond je suis sûr qu'il l'aura refusée !» dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

\- « Et bien, tu peux te charger de tout raconter à Daniel et à Teal'c ! Ce serait un bon début ! » sourit-elle, malicieuse.

\- « Ils vont m'écarteler ! » dit Jack en avalant sa salive.

Regardant Sam, qui riait, il eut une idée.

\- « J'ai une meilleure idée pour me faire pardonner. » dit-il en mettant un genou à terre.

Puis, mettant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit l'alliance de Sam. Prenant sa main délicatement, il lui demanda :

\- « Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps, mais je me rends compte qu'on en a déjà assez perdu avec tous ces malentendus. Sam, je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés et ne plus jamais te quitter. Tu veux bien m'épouser ? Pour de vrai cette fois ! »

Sam le regarda, pleine d'amour. Souriant à pleines dents, elle lui répondit :

\- « Oui Jack ! Je le veux. Pour toujours. »

Jack glissa l'anneau à son doigt, scellant leur promesse par un long baiser. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et étaient heureux. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à planifier leur mariage. Quand soudain, le rire de Sam put se faire entendre de l'extérieur de la maison. En effet, elle avait aussi chargé Jack de l'annoncer à Jacob. Celui-ci était devenu livide, déclenchant le fou rire de Sam.

Quelques temps plus tard, le problème du visa de Jack fut réglé. En effet, leur mariage fut célébré avec cette fois la famille de Sam et les membres du SGC les plus proches du couple à leurs côtés.

Daniel avait été en colère mais avait compris la maladresse de Jack. Les personnes les plus difficiles à convaincre furent Teal'c, qui était très protecteur avec elle, et aussi Jacob et Mark. Après une grande discussion et les excuses de Jack, ils finirent par accepter de lui pardonner, Sam y étant pour beaucoup. De toute façon, s'il la faisait à nouveau souffrir, Jacob et Teal'c lui avaient promis que la galaxie n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il se cache !

Plus tard en y repensant, Jack se mit à sourire. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour combler sa femme. Il mit une main sur celle de son épouse, recouvrant son ventre désormais légèrement rebondi. En effet d'ici quelques mois, ils allaient être les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Une nouvelle vie allait bientôt commencer…

 **FIN**

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
